indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Minor Characters... individual pages or group pages...
Memory Alpha (the Star Trek wiki) will occasionally use a single page for a list of minor (usually unnamed) characters who are all linked (usually all part of one group (crew of a ship for instance). usually each character has very little known about them (basically they were here, and had a line or two). Example of a such a list: Cold Station 12 personnel. As I have been filling out character pages for Passion for Life I've been thinking about doing something like this for the minor unnamed characters (pimps, prostitutes, police, bar man, etc.) and putting them into a single page of "Unnamed Parisians" (or perhaps "Minor characters from "Paris, September 1908" to separate them from the other Paris episodes. What do people think of this? Or should every character just get its own page, no matter how small? What about a single character page for a pair of characters whose scenes are identical (and whose roles are connected), such as Pimp #1 and Pimp #2 from Passion for Life? Jawajames 16:50, 7 August 2008 (UTC) *I think having a page for minor, unnamed characters like you suggest is a great idea. It will not only add interest but save a lot of jumping around from one bit part to another. They could be separated by location such as "Unnamed Characters in Police Station" or "Minor Characters in Bar" or whatever but still be on the same page. Wgsil 03:26, 8 August 2008 (UTC) i wasn't going to go that detailed ("in bar" vs "in police station") - more on the level of ("in YIJC episode X") (or maybe "in Paris in 1908") - to cover Minor/Unnamed characters from a particular episode that have speaking lines and thus are in the credits. any other feedback? Jawajames 20:29, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Behold: Paris, September 1908 minor characters Jawajames 07:48, 23 August 2008 (UTC) *Personally I think they're deserving of seperate pages when they're credited characters. I don't see why a short page should be a factor. [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 01:01, 24 August 2008 (UTC) ::i think these types of pages help to bring greater exposure to these minor characters - when you link in to read about one character, you might end up learning about the others as well, to get a richer picture of that scene or episode. also, it helps to cut down on having a bunch of short pages that might have similar names and require disambiguation - how many episodes might have such generic roles as "waiter", "german officer", "policeman", "prostitute", "old man" etc. further, for the case of Paris, September 1908 minor characters#Prostitutes, i was not able to clearly identify which credited role (actress) went with which character seen on screen. (lack of reference photos of the cast members to match against the characters), so it keeps the discussion on one page, instead of having to repeat it and spread it across several pages. Jawajames 18:20, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ------------------------------------------------------------------------ I see that Vetinari is pulling some of these characters out for their own pages - my main concern right now is that as we get more and more of these types of characters, we're going to need some sort of identification system for the numerous unnamed Waiters, Prostitutes, etc. that we come across. why should the Waiter from Emperor's Tomb video game (with no entry anyway) get the primary entry for Waiter and then the one from Passion for Life get stuck with Waiter (individual)? what will we call the Waiter from Love's Sweet Song? Let's come up with a consistent system for when characters have the same name - and not just first come, first serve. Jawajames 00:18, 9 May 2009 (UTC) *Well, I moved the Passion waiter to individual because there was more than one waiter character (same as the Prostitute). I just didn't want the ET page linking to the wrong guy and couldn't see the game one getting any attention any time soon. [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 00:28, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ** So what are we going to call our second waiter (from Love's Sweet Song, for instance).. Waiter (person)? right now we have Omar and Omar (Raiders).. shouldn't the movie credited character get precedent in naming over the Young Indy character? Jawajames 00:37, 9 May 2009 (UTC) *** I imagined it as a short term solution. Young Indy Omar has the disambig link because of this. And while we're at it something needs done over titles like Mr/Mrs. I'd suggest for something like The Mummy's Curse with Smythe (male) and Smythe (female). Not sure about Mrs Donovan. 00:46, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ****I know we like to avoid titles when we have a name, but when disambiguating characters like Smythe and Mrs. Donovan, i'm fine using Mr. and Mrs. as part of their name if their first name isn't known and using Mr. or Mrs. would actually help. those titles are fairly permanent, unlike someone's military title, which changes as they rise in the ranks. this works especially if the actor was credited in the films as "Mrs. such and such" Jawajames 01:08, 9 May 2009 (UTC)